


andantino con moto

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stole the title from one of Debussy's Arabesques, which I was jamming to when I wrote this. I thought it kind of suited the tone of the fic--both the tempo marking and the actual piece in question--so I just went with it. </p><p>Also I just couldn't think of a title.</p><p>But let's pretend, you and I, that I did it purely for artistic reasons and go with that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	andantino con moto

**Author's Note:**

> Stole the title from one of Debussy's Arabesques, which I was jamming to when I wrote this. I thought it kind of suited the tone of the fic--both the tempo marking and the actual piece in question--so I just went with it. 
> 
> Also I just couldn't think of a title.
> 
> But let's pretend, you and I, that I did it purely for artistic reasons and go with that.

_good morning, starshine. it’s the beginning of a bright new day…_

_don’t move, though. not yet. you need take in the moment._

_turn your head just a smidge… there. look at the way her hair spills across the pillow, a steady ginger wave. look at her profile, look at those lips quirked into a small frown like she’s shouting at something in her dreams._

_probably because she is. always shouting at the world, your Donna, even when she sleeps._

_the covers only come up to rest a bit above her belly button. you drink in the sight of her, that pale skin, her chest rising and falling as she breathes. you long to reach out and touch her, but at the feel of your hands she might stir and you don’t want that, not yet. you wouldn’t want to ruin the moment._

_so you don’t. ruin the moment, that is. you roll over onto your side and you gaze at her, a gentle quirk to your lips as you consider her._

_and it’s as though she can feel your gaze, even in her dreams because it’s not long before she does stir, before her eyelids flutter open and she turns, takes in the sight of you, and she smiles._ good morning, Spaceman, _she murmurs, and she’s not shouting anymore._

_you grin widely. goodness, how giddy she makes you._

_moment over. now you can reach out and touch her. you do. fingers curl at her waist, pulling her toward you._

it is now that you’re awake, _you reply. grinning all the while._

_when Donna kisses you, everything else fades away. the universe ceases to be._


End file.
